Dobry początek
by Indileen
Summary: Dwunasty Doktor. Nowa twarz, nowa osobowość, wciąż te same wspomnienia. Jako Dwunasty występuje Richard Armitage.


**Dobry początek**

- Doktorze… jesteś wyższy.

Wyższy. Wyyyyy-ższy. Wyższy. To dobrze. A może nie?

Charlie Chaplin był niski. I zabawny. I ostatnio ukradł mu szelki. Chyba mu się przydały. Kiedy to było? W przyszłym tygodniu, a może trzysta lat temu? Chwileczkę. Ta kobieta. Ta kobieta w jego TARDIS, jej ciemne kędziory, bystre, brązowe oczy i trochę skrzywione usta. Jakby czaił się w nich pocałunek. Stop. Żadnych pocałunków. Tak na dobry początek. Jej imię? Martha. Martha Jones. Martha Jones i kolorowe żelki.

Kolorowe żelki i Grace Holloway, Nowy York – a może Nowy Nowy York, piętnaście razy Nowy York i zapach trawy cytrynowej, wiatr i śmiech i przygoda i lekkość życia. Wcześniej – a może później? – Sarah Jane Smith i blaszany pies, K9, ostatnim razem basen i szkoła, stare i nowe, bardziej nowe i mniej stare, chronologia nie działa, kiedy ma się ponad tysiąc lat.

- Doktorze, co się stało?...

No właśnie, co się stało, Amy Pond?

Wróć, Amy Pond była wcześniej, wstęgi rudych włosów, kiedy skakała z wieżowca obejmując Rory'ego, kraciasta koszula i za długi nos. Ta jedna strata za dużo. Pandorica. Dwa tysiące lat i muzeum pod niebem bez gwiazd. Jak może nie być gwiazd, skoro są wieczne?

Wieczne jak imperium rzymskie.

Amy – chodź ze mną, Pond! – i Rory Rzymianin. Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym. Huk w głowie i metaliczny posmak w ustach. Krew? Nie, krew była wcześniej, mogłaby być, był wybuch i białe światło, całe ciało mrowi go, zdrętwiałe, komórki macierzyste próbują się ułożyć w sensowną całość. Paskudne uczucie.

Jakby kiedyś był w tym jakikolwiek sens.

Gdyby była tu Donna – tęskni za Donną, bardziej niż chciałby to przyznać, chociaż chyba ona jedna spotkała szczęśliwe zakończenie, niech wszyscy Asgardczycy mają tego biednego mężczyznę w opiece! – kazałaby mu wstać. Teraz. Natychmiast. Więc wstaje. Odruchowo szuka wzrokiem zielonkawych oczu Donny, zanim sobie przypomina.

Donna Noble. Płomień, który roztopił lód i o którym do dziś śpiewają Oodowie. Najważniejsza kobieta we wszechświecie. Jak dawno temu słyszał tę pieśń? Nie pamięta. Dawno. Nie chce pamiętać. Za bardzo boli.

Wstaje, kobieta w jego TARDIS patrzy na niego z ożywieniem. Pamięć tętni tysiącem imion.

- Rose?

Prawda, Rose została wcześniej, zatrzymała się w biegu i dalej pędził samotnie, pochmurne niebo, mokry piasek i morze rozbijające się o klify. I sól, nie wie, czy w powietrzu czy na jej policzkach. Rose została z człowiekiem, który nosi jego twarz jak maskę – cóż, jedną z jego twarzy. Nie poznałaby go na ulicy. A już na pewno nie teraz. Brunetka marszczy kwaśno nos. Coś w jej twarzy przypomina mu surową nauczycielkę, ale nie do końca, tak jakby za moment miała się rozchmurzyć i wybuchnąć perlistym śmiechem.

- Clara, Doktorze. I jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi.

Clara Oswin Oswald. Chodzący paradoks. Dziewczyna od sufletów. Dalek o ludzkim obliczu. Cygańska tancerka w burzy śniegowych płatków. Trochę bardziej wyjątkowa.

Ból głowy powoli ustawał. Co za ulga.

Wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce – krótsze palce, szersze dłonie i przeciągnął językiem po zębach, licząc je dokładnie. Chyba w porządku.

Co dokładnie się wydarzyło?

- Byliśmy… - zaczął, głos w krtani utknął mu w połowie drogi, zbyt chrypliwy i ostry.

- W czarnej dziurze, Doktorze! W samym środku! I to ty nas tam wpakowałeś! Najpierw obiecujesz mi herbatkę u cesarza Napoleona, a potem lądujemy gdzieś w środku kosmosu, ścigani przez niebieskie małpy w statku kosmicznym…

- Polliturian, to nie były niebieskie małpy, Claro, zapewniam cię…

- … TARDIS ma zamiar eksplodować, a ty mówisz mi, żebym zamknęła oczy i chwilę potem widzę cię trzy cale wyższego i… i z nową twarzą. – Dokończyła Clara niepewnie.

- Ach, tak. Regeneracja.

- Słucham?

- To dłuższa historia, i jak cię znam, będziesz miała wiele pytań.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażaj, że będzie inaczej!

- Postaw więc wodę na herbatę… proszę – dodał, widząc surowe spojrzenie Clary. Czy w szkołach dla guwernantek uczą jak zabijać wzrokiem? _Lubię herbatę_, podpowiedziała mu podświadomość. Ciekawe.

- I jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze pytanie.

- Słucham.

- Jestem rudy?

- Nie. Raczej czarniawy.

Doktor westchnął ukradkiem z rezygnacją.

- No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Kwadratowa szczęka, grubo ciosane rysy twarzy. Usta zaciśnięte w wąską linijkę. Zielone oczy – już dawno marzył o zielonych oczach, minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego razu… mogło być gorzej. Otworzył drzwi garderoby, z ochotą pozbywając się sztruksowej marynarki i przykrótkich spodni. Porwanej koszuli pozbył się od razu, wysyłając ją przez lufcik – dość dosłownie – na orbitę.

I muszka. Och, muszki zdecydowanie _nie są_ cool. Co on sobie myślał?

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, Clara zerknęła na niego osądzająco.

- Dobry smak został ci w poprzednim życiu, tak?

TARDIS mruknęła przytakująco w tym samym momencie. Zdrajczyni.

- Krawat w truskawki, Doktorze? Naprawdę?

- Lubię truskawki – odburknął. Clara uniosła z rozbawieniem brwi. _Lubię herbatę I truskawki_, odezwała się podświadomość, kiedy ugryzł leżącą na stole gruszkę. _Ale gruszek nienawidzę, nic się nie zmieniło_.

- Wiem, że trochę przesadziłem, miałem do wyboru tylko truskawki i jeże, ale ta kamizelka! Dostałem ją od Oscara Wilde'a, wiesz? Spodnie są trochę za duże, muszę je skrócić, wystarczy przejechać sonicznym śrubokrętem i będzie w porządku… Gdzie jest mój…

Po jego minie Clara poznała, że sobie przypomniał.

- Zniszczony. No tak. – Zasępił się na chwilę. – To nic. Będzie nowy. – Machnięcie ręką. _Czyżbym był beztroski…?_

- Nie chcę ci psuć zabawy, ale coś wystaje ci z kieszeni.

CZEŚĆ SKARBIE, głosiła karteczka z odciskiem rubinowych ust, PREZENT NA DOBRY POCZĄTEK.

Po włączeniu śrubokręt zalśnił fluorescencyjnym różem. Doktor jęknął, a Clara nie potrafiła stłumić śmiechu.

- Więc jak będzie? – zapytała Clara, kiedy w końcu usiedli przy stole, a złocista herbata kreśliła parą fantazyjne wzory.

- Z czym?

- Z opowieścią o regeneracji. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, znasz mnie.

- A co z cesarzem Napoleonem?

Oczy Clary zabłysły, domagając się nowej przygody.

- Możesz opowiadać, prowadząc – zezwoliła łaskawie, przenosząc kubki do pomieszczenia z konsolą. Doktor uśmiechnął się promiennie, ciemne włosy opadły mu na czoło. Szczęknęła dźwignia, zaświstały pokrętła.

- A więc się trzymaj! Acharai!*

* Acharai! (hebr.) – Za mną!


End file.
